villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Scar (スカー, Sukā?, or 傷の男 Kizu no Otoko, translated as Scarred Man) is a fictional character and antihero from the anime and manga series Fullmetal Alchemist. His alias is derived from the prominent X-shaped scar that decorates his brow. Character Outline Scar is a survivor of the genocide campaign during the Ishvalan Rebellion. While fighting a State Alchemist named Solf J. Kimblee in the midst of the conflict, Scar lost his right arm as well as his family. With the last of his strength, his brother had attached his own arm, through means of alchemy, to Scar. Even if Scar wanted to finally break Ishvalan teaching and perform transmutation alchemy, he cannot because his right arm is only designed for destroying. Scar is introduced in the series as a serial killer who targets State Alchemists as revenge for their involvement in Ishval and breaking Ishvalan taboo of using Alchemy, killing Nina Tucker after her father made her into a Chimera as an act of Coup de grâce. Although he is not a prime antagonist in the manga, Scar establishes himself early on as one of the most often encountered dangers by the Elrics. Scar is both a threat to the military and the Homunculi. His actions threaten to destroy several of the Homunculi's human sacrifices. As such, they have made many attempts to kill him, albeit unsuccessfully. Although initially appearing quite harsh and cruel, Scar's tragic past and acts of sacrifice make him an anti-hero of sorts. The development of Scar's personality reveals odd quirks, such as an affinity for cute animals,[4] that are often at odds with his appearance of a ruthless murderer. Abilities Scar himself is not an alchemist, and has very little knowledge of alchemic teachings. Scar's alchemy depends solely on his right arm's tattooed transmutation circle. His right arm was originally his older brother's which gives Scar the ability to use alchemy. However, instead of transmuting what he comes in contact with, he simply decomposes it into individual elements, completely obliterating the object.[5] In the anime, his arm is also an incomplete Philosopher's Stone which absorbs the souls of those he kills and gives him some subconscious knowledge of alchemy.In the brotherhood anime, Scar reveals to have taken on his brother's knowledge and tattoed his left arm for reconstruction, effectively allowing him to perform alchemy on all 3 levels. Alchemy is a 3 step process; Determine the makeup, deconstruct the item, and reconstruct it in the desired form. Because Scar can't perform step 3, he doesn't see his use of alchemy as conflicting with his beliefs, where alchemy is an abomination before God. Scar is physically fit and tough, able to scale buildings quickly and surviving long falls and heavy abuse during fights. In the manga, he is revealed to be an Ishvalan Warrior Priest, highly trained in martial arts. 'Plot Overview ' Scar attacks the Elric brothers in Eastern HQ, managing to destroy Edward's automail arm, and shattering Alphonse' armor as well. He is nearly caught by the military, but escapes into the sewers underneath East City. Knowing that the Elric brothers are headed to the first branch library, he goes there to ambush them, but he is found by Lust and Gluttony.[5] Unable to defeat them, he burns down the library and retreats back into the sewer. He is then treated at an Ishvalan refugee camp.[6] Scar then joins with the former military lieutenant Yoki and May Chang to go to Central.[4] When the Elric brothers try to beat him while capturing a homunculus, he is shot by Hawkeye. Just before Ed and Al beat him to the ground, May defends him and uses alchemy to escape.[7] He agrees to help May find her pet panda in thanks for saving him.[8] Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains